Miscommunication
by slivershell
Summary: Ike is having urges whenever he glances at the love of his life, Link. He's afraid to act on them, but is that really the best choice? Fic trade with Hokage-sama.


_Miscommunication _

There were many words that could be used to describe Link. Brave, humble, strong, fast, handsome – the list was infinite. But to Ike, Link was one thing; perfect.

"You need the shower, Ike?"

Ike snapped out of his thoughts and focused his attention on his lover. 'Is that the right word?' Ike wondered. Yes, he loved Link and he was certain the blonde felt the same way. They spent time together outside of the constant battles and training. They would find private places to eat, cuddle on the roof beneath the full moon and when it got really late, they would retire to one of their rooms. Once they were dressed for bed, they would slip under the covers, cradle each other in their arms and sleep. Just sleep; nothing more. But Ike wanted more. "No, you can go ahead."

Link flashed Ike the smile that won the mercenary over and than darted to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Today they were in Ike's room and Link's need for the shower was caused by his previous battle with Marth. Both men were excellent fighters, equally matched, but Link came out to be the victor in the end. He may have been the most graceful fighter, but Link had a way of fighting that allowed him to attack both far and short range. And the way he swiftly flipped and twisted in the air was enough to distract Ike and cause him to lose his first match against the warrior.

After his fight with Marth, Ike congratulated Link with a bear hug.

"Don't touch me," Link said, "I'm sweaty and greasy and gross."

But Ike wanted to do the opposite and more. Link's breathless words made Ike's body shiver and increased itch to move his hand down the blonde's back. Ike's hands balled in fists, gathering up the green fabric on Link's back.

"Ike?" Link panted.

Hot breath hit Ike's ear. He gasped soundlessly. Holding Link away at an arm's length, Ike looked into those wide, blue eyes. "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," Ike smoothed out the fabric on Link's shoulders. "You can pick the place." He felt a small hand cover the finger's of his own.

"Are you alright, Ike?"

Ike could hear the concern in Link's voice. It was also evident on his flawless face. His hair was in disarray with mud sticking a few strands together. His chest rose and fell with each deep breath. His lean, tiny frame was protected by layers of clothing was now spotted with mud. Ike noticed a smudge on Link's face. Instinctively, Ike licked his thumb and moved to remove the dirt. His strokes were firm and slow, allowing Ike to feel the smoothness of Link's skin. Even when the smudge was gone, Ike's hand lingered. His free finger traced the outline of Link's face, moving from his cheek to the contour of his jaw and stopping at the tip of his chin. Ike heard Link draw in a shaky gasp.

Ike let his hand fall and took a step back. He couldn't. The questioning look Link was giving Ike told him that the blonde was too innocent. Whenever the two were fighting against each other, Ike had many thoughts that involved Link's cries and grunts. In the heat of battle, Ike would toy with Link. He would block, dodge, and counter when needed. Link would not touch Ike and would begin to swing recklessly. Ike would smirk and Link would frown. Ike would counter once more and Link would fall to the ground, his back slamming against the soil. Leaning over him on his hands and knees, Ike would trap Link. He would twist his left wrist, forcing the blonde to drop his sword and Ike would toss his own to the side. The leggings, offering minimal protection would be yanked down, followed by his boots. Feeling the heat radiating from Ike's body, Link would wrap his bare legs around the other swordsman's waist, bringing him closer. With a few more swift movements of Ike's hands, he would have Link grunting and crying out for reasons that didn't involve fighting.

"Ike?" Link stood in front of him with the look of concern still on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." The reply quickly flew from Ike's lips. He took Link by the hand and started to lead him to the kitchen. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Um…" Link hummed in thought. "Oh! I know! The Fountain of Dreams! That place is really pretty." He jogged a few steps to walk side by side with Ike.

"I don't know. I've seen more beautiful things." Ike gave Link's hand a slight squeezed. From the corner of his eye, Ike saw Link's cheeks slowly turn red. Smiling, Ike pecked his love on his rose tinted cheek.

They stopped by the kitchen to make their lunch. "You want your usual sandwich?" Link asked Ike as they walked by several other of their fellow brawlers. "Meat, meat and more meat smothered in hot sauce?"

"Please."

"Get the basket and ignore him." Link nodded to the table where Gannondorf sat.

"I know."

"You'll be punished if you even punch him outside of the battles."

"I know."

"Then I won't get to see you-"

Ike shushed him, placing his forehead against Link's, "I know."

He felt Link nod. "Okay."

They went their separate ways; Link went to the kitchen and Ike went to the storage room. It was difficult, but Ike was able to do what Link asked of him and ignored his lover's enemy. He walked into the kitchen to see that Link was getting help from the Hylian princess.

"Just be more aggressive."

Ike's eyebrows rose at the whispered comment. "Everything okay?"

Both of them jumped and Zelda turned. "Don't do that Ike! You know I could-"

"Throw the knife at my jugular like a ninja." Ike finished. Whenever someone made Zelda jump in surprise, she would say the same line. She had even done it one time. Gannondorf thought it would be funny to scare the princess, but he got a book to the neck instead of Zelda screaming. "I know."

Zelda tossed the knife in the sink and placed two sandwiches in the basket Ike was caring. She said something in ancient Hylain, before she left.

Even though he knew the answer, Ike had to ask. "What did she say?"

"Nothing," Link replied as he stepped over to the mercenary with more sandwiches in hand.

"Right…"

"Something wrong, Ike?"

"I just don't like it when you two do that. I feel like you're keeping something from me." Oh no. Link was frowning and looking down at the ground. His sad face. Ike didn't like the sad face. "But I guess she's just a private person!" he added hastily.

"Yeah. A bit," Link answered with a smile.

Much better.

They arrived at Fountain of Dreams, hand in hand. Ike and Link both held small conversions, including the one about Link's sandwich of choice.

"Peanut and apple jelly…" Ike didn't bother to suppress his shiver of disgust.

Link laughed and held out his last half of the sandwich. "You should try it!"

"No, that's okay." Link's laughter was contagious. He found himself chuckling as well.

Their meal ended and the two swordsmen spent the rest of their time looking up at the starry sky. Ike stole a glance at Link. The full moon in the dark sky created a surreal blue outline of the blonde's profile. Ike looked away just as Link looked over at him. Ike felt his love's gaze, and then he felt an unfamiliar weight in his lap. His eyes snapped downward, meeting a familiar shade of blue. There was weight behind his head, guiding him down. Ike didn't fight it. His lips touched Link's and Ike felt increasing warmth in his lower stomach. Link's arms slid around the back of his neck and he added more pressure.

Ike didn't react at first. He froze in place. The images of a submissive and defenseless Link flashed through Ike's mind. He was dominating and in control. Link was trapped in place by Ike's bigger and stronger body. These images created a tingling feeling of authority in Ike. His arms, which were stiff and unable to move at first, had suddenly wrapped themselves around the blonde's waist. Against his chest, Ike could feel the hard, uneven surface of Link's chainmail through the fabric layers of his jacket. Familiar grappling techniques placed Ike on top of the blond. Ike's hand clenched Link's hat along with his hair inside. Mouths separated, Ike looked down at his prisoner. Link lied beneath the mercenary, chest heaving. A few strands of blond hair had fallen over his face. His blue eyes were slightly open, peering up at Ike.

This was his desire, his fantasy. To have Link under his control; to do what he had wanted to do since he first laid eyes on him. This was his chance to fulfill that fantasy, to own Link. Ike stared into Link's half lidded eyes. In them, he saw an emotion that was unfamiliar. He couldn't do it.

Ike lifted himself off the smaller man and left the arena.

They met up later that day to watch the rest of the day's matches. Ironically, one of the matches was held at the Fountain of Dream. Neither of them was watching the braw- the tension in the air thick. It wasn't until Link laid his head on Ike's shoulder that he could breathe easy again.

"Your room?" Link asked.

"Sure."

The water had stopped running. Ike loosened his cape from around his neck, allowing it to fall lazily to the floor. Next, he removed his gloves followed by his steel tipped boots. He noticed some scratches on the tips.

The bathroom door squeaked open. Ike tossed his boot to the ground, deciding to polish it later.

"Ike?" Link's voice was soft.

"Yeah babe?"

"I need a towel."

"They're in the-" Ike turned to point to the location of the towel. Standing behind the wall was Link and Ike could tell from the bare hip that was poking that Link had nothing on. "They're in closet next to the bathroom."

"I can't reach it."

Ike swallowed. Casting his gaze to the floor, Ike walked pass Link and opened the closet door. The shelf with the towels was at his chest and not above Link's head. He grabbed a towel anyway and placed it against Link's dry body.

Link hand was over Ike's in a second, holding it in place over the towel. Almost immediately, Ike slipped his away.

"Why won't you touch me!"

The sudden shout surprised Ike. His gaze went from the floor to Link's face.

"You wouldn't even look at me! Do you find me that disgusting?" Link's voice shook as spoke.

What? _What? _Ike shook his head, trying to force his thoughts to connect. He looked at Link's hurt face. His eyes were wide and blinking rapidly. "That is far from the truth."

Link sniffed. "I don't-"

"I have trouble keeping my hands off of you!" Ike took Link by his bare shoulders and held him against the wall. "Whenever I'm with you or even near you, I get the urge to throw you down and have my way with you." The towel fell. Ike felt it's slight weight at his feet. He didn't dare to look down and held his gaze.

"Why do you think I came out like this?" Link asked. He reached out touching Ike's jacket. His other hand followed and together, they freed a button on Ike's jacket. "I want this Ike."

"I'll hurt you…" Ike finally voiced his only worry. Link was small and looked fragile, but Ike knew from the battle field that Link was anything but. When Ike thought about sex with the blonde, he seemed too fragile for something so intimate.

"You won't." Ike's hands slipped from Link's shoulders. He stepped forward, freeing the next button followed by the last. "I want this," he repeated.

He was certain, Ike could tell. He aided the small man in removing the jacket. Ike wasted no time pinning Link to the wall. Hands roamed over damp skin and their lips found each other. Ike lifted Link by waist, holding him against the wall with his body. Link drew his knees up and crossed his calf's around Ike's waist.

Ike pulled away suddenly as something click in his memory. "You have a match tomorrow."

"So?"

"We can't do this."

Ike felt Link's legs tighten around his waist, "We can and we are."

"But-" Ike was not able to speak anymore. Link's lips had found Ike's most sensitive area. The only sounds that came from his mouth were moans of pleasure. Ike decided to forget about Link's next day, along with his own. Making the beautiful blonde his lover tonight was now Ike's number one priority.

/.../

Alrighty Hokage, this is my fic for you and the IkexLink community! Hope you enjoyed it as well as anyone else who read it. SPREAD THE IKE AND LINK LOVE AND SEND ME PLOTLINES! I mean it, before my summer is over. Make it oneshots. See ya'll later! You'll be seeing me again.


End file.
